soldiers of chaos
by carl 117
Summary: Discord thought that the best way to cause chaos is to bring people from other universes and let them roam.And the first one to be is Master Chief.Will he ever get back to his world, or is he stuck in the land of Equestria?And will he find more people from other universes(alot of games are mentioned)rated T, for now...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A whole new world

„Chief!We need to signal Infinity"Cortana said to Master Chief.

„Look!A portal frame, if you place me on that control pad i might be able to put up a portal!"

The Chief placed the chip and Cortana tried to hack into the control a portal

Appeared inside the grabbed Cortana and ran into the first thing he

Saw were buildings, not too much, like a the buildings looked wierd, and the

Athmosphere…It felt so…sweet…

The Chief looked at his radar, it showed a lot of dots behind held his assault rifle

Tightly and turned around with his assault rifle ready to there were no ,

Behind the Chief were ponies, shocked and scared to Chief calmly lowered his

else could he do but very slowly wave at the crowd, showing that he means no

started, ponies began to run from their looking out of their windows

and closing them shut upon noticing the ran away because he didn't want to cause

the chaos, and he was a little shocked the way out of the town he met a pony with

yellow mare had pink hair and fainted immediatley upon contact, no screaming, no

time for shock, just saw him, and fell down.A silent „uuuhhhhhhh…" was heard.

„The big scary monster is about to eat Fluttershy!"Some pink pony from far away yelled.

Master Chief continued to run away before he can cause any more ran off away

From the town and layed back against a tree.

„Cortana!Where are we?"Chief asked.

„I…i dont know, im trying to get communications online but….nothing…"Cortana replied.

Chief was trying to remember every detail he saw right thought in his mind:

„So ponies, making cities, trought portal, panic."

Chief overwhelmed with thought about this place just felt so tired, he fell asleep.

He woke up, finding six ponies just looking at was in the air, flying.

„That's the thing."Said the yellow pony fammiliar to the Chief.

He got up drawing the ponies who were really closely looking at him to step away.

„It's still alive!Ruun!"The same pony that yelled before yelled again.

„Everypony, get back!"A purple pony yelled and its horn started to glow.

A nearby tree stump was covered with the same aura as the ponies horn and flew into Chief.

He blocked it with his hand and his HUD showed a really small damage to the shields, which

Recharged over Chief wanted to say something but was itnerrupted by the noise

That was heard behind whole tree was just pulled out of the ground and fell right to

evaded and decided to fire a warning pulled out his magnum and fired next

to the purple was stunned.

„Dont worry Twi!I got em!"

A orange pony with a cowboy hat got behind him and charged her kick, which took time as it

Took time for the Chief to turn it was enough to suprisingly knock his shield

, for his self defense, pulled out a sticky detonator and fired at the orange pony.

The bomb got stuck and everyone jumped to help her, ignoring the Chief.

„Are you okay?What is that?Does it hurt?"The ponies got really worried.

The Chief looked at them for a were not trying to kill him, they were defending

Each tried to find a way to remove the bomb from the pony whitout

Detonating only way was to disable the communication with the pistol and the bomb.

Chief knew it was the only way and threw the detonator on the ground, pulled out his

magnum and fired at his own bomb stopped to glow and just fell off the pony.

The other realized that the creature has stopped the thing, they all looked at him.

„I think we got on the wrong foot."

The ponies brought him to the purple ponies house where they tried to fix their

Course upon entering chaos was made again, and not even the ponies, who were trying to tell

Them that hes not going to hurt anypony, weren't heard from the sounds of ponies screaming.

They told their names and he told them his name was Master Chief rather than John.

Twilight asked for her assisstant to try and find a book about what possibly Chief could be.

Chief, after her assistant Spike has left, asked:

„Your assisstant is a dragon?"

„Yes, i got him sicne he was a egg."

„So can we get ya anything sugar cube?"Asked the orange one he shot, her name was

Applejack.

„No thank you, i got enough shots for about a month or so."

„Shots?"

„Small needles that deliver all the vitamins and minerals i need directly into my blood

stream."

„Ouch!That's gotta hurt!"Said Pinkie Pie.

„You get used to it"His right hand moved a little, the shot has entered his blood stream while

Speaking.

„Spike!Found anything?"Twilight asked.

„Nothing so far!But il keep looking!"

As just as Twilight wanted to turn back to the Chief Spike said.

„I found a note!It says its for the Chief!"

„How can that be there?"Twilight asked.

Spike brought the note he found on some books.

It was written in clear hand writing:

To the Chief

Come there where the tree nearly fell on you as soon as you read this note.

ALONE.

Chief was really can someone place a note there unseen, how

Does somepony know about him yet, and why does he/she want to talk to him?

The only way to find out was for the Chief to go there and see for himself.

He arrived at the sun was going down, and he noticed something leaves

Of the fallen tree were moving, but there wasn't any , someone, somepony

Was came a mixture of many creatures, Chief only spotted a bear claw, goat leg,

and the fact that it started to talk.

„Oh hello John."

„Who are you?"

„Discord, at your service."He bowed and said:

„I am the one that brought you here in the first place!"

„Why?"Chief was confused.

„You see… i am the lord of chaos, and all my plans keep failing because its either a) magic

That they can easily break, or b) something from this world that they

are prepared what better than a killing machine from a different universe!"

„So you kept being beaten by ponies?"

„For my defense they sometimes they can be really aggresive."

Chief rememberd their little fight.

„Just look what they did to this poor defenseless tree!"Discord was now making fun of them,

No suddenly had a tissue in his hand, and started to wipe off his eyes filled with

Tears.

„Aaannddd!For being such a good man and making a little chaos already, i will let you choose

someone who i shall bring here next!"

Chief started to think who he could Roland or…

„But no, the person must not be from your world or this one!"Discord just revealed the rule.

„But i dont know anyone from another world."His line caused Discrod to laugh.

„But thats the point!"Discord laughed for a moment.

„Allright heres a list of some more interesting candidates."Discord gave him a list out of

Nowhere, it wasn't too long neither too 35 names could have been up there.

Chief read in his mind:

Alex

Adam

Alan

No surnames?

Rico

Sam

It's already by S?

Susan

Sarah

Could this be Sarah Jessica Palmer?No wait…he said not from my world.

Steve

Sounds like a noob.

Veronica

Who's Veronica?

And Vladimi…Hey

Discord took his list.

„On second thought…I will decide, i think i know just the guy!"

„So you transport people here just so that you could make chaos?"

„Yes."

„Because you are the lord of chaos?"

„Thats right!"

„Because you can't do it yourself?"

„Oh shut up!"

Discord vanished and left Chief alone there, it was already night.

He fell asleep again.

Who will Discord bring?How are they going to get along?and small challenge!Find out every surname of the characters mentioned in teh list like this:Alex (awnser)

Exept Veronica and Vladimir, they are random names.


	2. a new friend

I would like to apologize to everyone who had to wait for me to write the second chapter, but dont worry!Wont take long until chapter 3,but now:

Chapter 2:A new friend

Chief woke up in the morning, on the has been a long time since he slept whitout worrying that he's going to be attacked by enemies, a nice little break from his normal life back in his universe.

He stood up and looked at the sunrise, wondering what the hell is he supposed to do now.

„Might aswell go back to the village…"He thought in himself.

He returned to the around like a tourist visiting, he was seen on the streets, the ponies were calm, they didn't show any signs of panic, They just took a quick look and moved on with their of ponies passed by him, some took longer looks at him while some didn't even notice sat on a nearby fountain int he main square, just watching them passing by.

„Is that the thing?"Chief heard a voice from behind, like a whisper, but still could have been heard.

„Yes, it came from another dimension!"A diffrent voice was heard, apparently someone talked about him from behind, Chief didn't even look back, he just tried to hear them.

„Did you hear that princess Celestia is coming here, to Ponyville just to see it?"

„She is coming here?Today?"

„I heard my neighbour talk about it to her pet dragon."

„Pet dragon?"

„Yes, my neighbour has a pet dragon, Spike."

„We got away from the subject, princess Celestia is coming here?"

„Yes, today!"

Chief heard enough, he stood up and walked troguth the village again, trying to memorize its only the ones that he might need…

„Oh, a sweet shop?That might help, since i last ate something sweet…"He tried to remember when was the last time he ate something was 5 years ago, he only ate some rations at the base and those food injections in his he also could get some meat, that would help him more in case all his food injections are used.

„psssst!"Chief heard it around the corner

Apparently it was meant for came around the corner, he saw Discord.

„Come with me! I got a suprise for you!"He followed him into the woods where he found a man lying next to a had short dark hair, orange shades, white tshirt and jeans on, and red sneakers.

Chief just waited for a explanation from Discord, it took a few seconds.

„Meet your new colleague..."Discord pulled out the list.

„Sam!Yes!Sam."

„Uhhhhhhh…"

„Oh, sorry but he was knocked out when i found ran out of bullets and there was this exploding alien, and…."

„Exploding alien?"  
„Your universe is not the only one with alien anyway, he paniced and threw his pistol at the alien!It did explode but the blast threw his Desert eagle right into his face!Instant knockout!"

Discord laughed a little at Sams fail, but he calmed down.

„Oh well…he is your problem now!"

„What do you mean hes my pro…"Discord disapeard whitout saying goodbye, leaving Chief and Sam alone in the forest.

Chied sat down next to him,waiting.

After 15 minutes he finnaly awoken, he looked around before he noticed that someone was next to him.

He looked at Chief, he started to vawe where the eyes are supposed to asked:

„Yes?"

Sam backed off a little:

„What the fuck?"

Chief just stood still.

„Where the hell am i?"

„Apparently you were knocked out by your own gun."

„How do you know that?"

„Funny story…"Chief smiled a little under his helmet, because there is nothing funnier than a guy being hit int he head by his own gun.

„This is the wierdest day ever, waking up next to a metal man in a forest!What else?Ponies that rule the world?"

„Uhhhhhhh…."Chief took him to the village.

„Wow… really?"

„There you are!"Twilight aproached

„They can talk?"

Twlilight noticed Sam.

„And who is this?"

„That's Sam."

„How do you know my name?I never told you my name!Whatefuk?"

„The princess is here, she wants to see you, and problably Sam too."

„A pony princess…"Sam commented.

„Come on!"Chief yelled from far, he was already running along Twilight.

What will princess Celestia think of them two?And what will Discord do now?And is there someone else involved in this?Find out in the upcoming chapters!


End file.
